Diabetes mellitus (diabetes) is a complex chronic disease characterized by high levels of blood glucose resulting from defects in insulin secretion and/or insulin action. In order to function properly, the human body must have a balanced production of insulin from the pancreas to transport glucose efficiently to other organs and tissues for storage. Any insulin imbalance or loss of sensitivity can cause a chronic overabundance of glucose leading to diabetes.
Diabetes is associated with various, and often serious complications that may lead premature death. Diabetics are more likely to suffer from heart disease, kidney disease, eye disease including blindness, peripheral vascular disease at times requiring amputation of the leg, stroke, and are more likely to die of complications of flu and pneumonia than non-diabetics. Other conditions related to diabetes include nervous system diseases, which often includes impaired sensation or pain in the feet or hands, slowed digestion of food in the stomach, carpal tunnel syndrome, periodontal disease, and complications of pregnancy, diabetic ketoacidosis and hyperosmolar nonketotic coma.
Type 2 diabetes, in particular, is one of the major medical problems facing populations throughout the world. In the United States, approximately 15% of the adult population is believed to have type 2 diabetes. This incidence is steadily increasing. It has recently been reported that even children are now being diagnosed with type 2 diabetes, a phenomenon that has almost been unheard of in the past. In type 2 diabetes, the ability of insulin to decrease blood glucose levels is impaired and overcoming this insulin resistance is a major goal in type 2 diabetes.
Insulin resistance is a physiological condition where the natural hormone insulin, a hormone made by the pancreas, becomes less effective at regulating blood glucose levels. As blood glucose level rises after a meal, the pancreas releases insulin to help cells take in and use the glucose. Insulin resistance disrupts this process as muscle and fat cells fail to respond adequately to the circulating insulin. As a result, the body requires additional insulin to help facilitate glucose entry into the cells. In response to the increased demand, the pancreas then produces additional insulin. However, the pancreas eventually fails to produce enough insulin to satisfy the body's needs. The result is high levels of insulin and excess glucose in the bloodstream.